


Murder House

by Howling_Moonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Moonie/pseuds/Howling_Moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Craig and Delirious hear the Jocks talk about a House where 2 Boys have been killed by a unknown killer but becomes killers themselves? Will they make it out alive or will they fall in love with their Killers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, I decided to make a Murder Story! Somehow I got the idea in Math and from reading " In
> 
> Cold Blood ". It wasn't gonna be a Pairing story but I just said " Fuck It! ". So anyways I hope you
> 
> enjoy this little story It might be short Might not we will see how it goes!~
> 
> Name: Jonathan
> 
> Age: 18
> 
> Gender: Male
> 
> Description: A Ocean Blue eyed male with Brown matted hair. Baby Blue hoodie with Black pants wearing Black Jays. ( No Mask! )
> 
> Name: Craig
> 
> Age: 18
> 
> Gender: Male
> 
> Description: A Hazel eyed male with Brown curly locks. Black shirt with " Finger Eleven " written in white cursive across his chest with Black pants wearing White Vans.
> 
> Name: ???
> 
> Age: 19
> 
> Gender: Male
> 
> Description: ???
> 
> Name: ???
> 
> Age: 19
> 
> Gender: Male
> 
> Description: ???
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Story! I Will try my hardest to Update and Make the chapters long, but I will give Warning there will be slow updates and Will probably be short!

Welcome to the First Chapter! I hope this was good for a first timer Like me!

Anyways enough chatter, Hope you enjoy!

Hopefully there aren't no Grammar mistakes!

* Talking *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pulling Johnathan on the dusty path to Pitch Black house with one bright Yellow light shining through the window. Craig almost tripped if it wasn't for Johnathon tugging his arm away from the tight Craig had. " Slow down, The house isn't gonna go anywhere! " yelled Johnathan rubbing his wrist. Patting his pants down to get the dusk off his black pants he moved up to his Baby Blue hoodie sleeves and pushed them down back over his wrist mumbling under his breath about Craig being in a rush getting to the house .

Craig giggled at his friends mumbling walking up to the stairs stopping there to wait on his friend to get done dusting himself off. " Why are we here anyways? " asked Johnathan standing in the same spot he was before. Craig turned towards Johnathan with a excited grin on his face " To see if the Jocks were lying! " shrieked Craig turning back around to take his first step up the stairs. Johnathan face palmed with a sigh leave it to Craig to believe in things that doesn't exist.

Craig overheard the Football players in English talking about a House where two teenage boys were killed by a unknown killer. The two boys now haunt the house and gets revenge from anyone that enters the house. One brunette added his two cents " I heard that once you enter the house you never come out ". Rolling his eyes at the Jocks stupidity Craig plainly told the Jocks there was no such things as ghost haunting a house or killers killing anyone that enters the house.

The leader of the Jocks walked towards Craig's desk " How would you know? ". Craig looked up from his book staring into the Emerald eyes of the Football player " Ghost are just hallucinations of someone imagination that are paranoid in the mind. If there were killer don't you think the police would try to find there dead bodies or either try to find them? " remarked Craig staring blankly at the Jock in front of him. The male scoffed at him and went back to the group snickering fail. Craig smirked looking down at his book reminding himself at lunch to tell Johnathan about a midnight adventure.

Rushing out the room hearing the lunch bell ring Craig zipped around the students in the hallway to find Johnathan. Looking left from right Craig sighed sitting down at the nearest table waiting for Johnathan to come. Craig jumped a little from the door opens wide with kids pouring into the Cafeteria. Seeing a familiar blue hoodie Craig pulled him from the horde of kids pushing there way into the Lunchroom. " Dammit Craig! " yelled Johnathan almost falling from the unexpected stunt the curly headed teen pulled " I'm trying to get the warm lunches before everyone takes them! ". Craig dismissed Johnathan's whine about food " Never mind that! " Craig shouted pulling the blue eyed teen with him " We have Mystery to discover tonight at the old abandon house! ". Johnathan muttered " Oh Boy " knowing he wasn't gonna get some rest tonight. Following after Craig after school to this mysterious house led them to this mysterious adventure.

Johnathan uncovered his face to see Craig hopping on one foot ready to open the door any second. " Wait for me! " Cried Johnathan catching up to Craig who held his hands to the door. Regaining his breath Johnathan looked at Craig whose eyes shone with sparkling curiosity. Johnathan smiled putting his own hands on the door ready to push when Craig gives the signal. " Pull on three " said Craig licking his dry lips. The boys counted down to three and pushed the door open. Jonhathan looked in shocked while Craig looked in amazement at the house. Walking into the house Craig pulled Johnathan along, unknown to them the door closed silently behind them.

???'s P O V

Looking out from a Window from the second floor, two male figures filling the darken room. With wide Cheshire White glowed grin, A pair of Honey Chocolate and Midnight Blue eyes look down at the two uninvited guests. " New playmates have arrived " seductively said the Honey Chocolate eyed male. The other male looked at his companion " I call dibs on the curly headed teen " Growled the Midnight Blue eyed teen with a blaze of possession in the iris. The Chocolate eyed male stopped at the entrance of the door turning slightly staring into those possessive Midnight Blue eyes narrowed at him " Didn't want him anyways, I wanted Blue eyed teen " purred Chocolate eyes " Seems more interesting to play with ".

Smirking at his companion he left the room to go find a spot to stalk them until they enter the house. The male looked back at the window to hear the Blue eyed teen yell for the Browned hair boy to wait for him. " Craig huh? " muttered the male " I can't wait to play with you " he chuckled turning away from the window with a wide smirk. Calling out for the Chocolate eyed male for some exciting news. Turning the corner he was face to face he was calling for. " Johnathan " remarked the male. A grin appeared onto the Chocolate eyed male " Johnathan eh? " purred the male shivering at the boy's name he desire.

Midnight eyes stared jovially at the other males happiness. Getting out the dazed trance Chocolate eyes look at the male in front of him. " Let's go! we have guest to entertain " chuckled the male walking down the red carpet staircase. Following behind the other the pair split up and went to one corner each standing in clear sight . Hearing the creak of the old rusty door opening the pair hurriedly went to their respected corners. " Showtime~ " whispered the Chocolate eyed male getting a glimpse of the Blue eyed teen named Johnathan. Midnight eyes got a full viewed of Craig who eyes sparkled in amazement of the house. " Sparkle while you can Babe, those eyes won't be sparkling anymore once we start playing ".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I have chapter 2 ready to go, Maybe even start on a little bit of Chapter 3 ^3^

Hope to see you awesome guys later in the Next Chapter!

Magician_Bunneh out~


	2. Let's play a game~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little Chickadees! I hope Chapter 1 turned out good for my Wonderful readers!
> 
> Nothing to announce so let's hope into the story shall we~

Entering the old creaky house the two boys look in horror. A dead corpse laid propped against the wall with a rotten stench filling the air. Written words with blood filled the wall " GET OUT AND STAY OUT! " . One phrase that caught Johnathan's eye looking at the top of the Staircase back wall " It's Playtime~ ". Craig stood in shock, he couldn't believe the Jocks were telling the truth the first time in their lives. Falling for every trap the Jocks would say Craig being the curious pursuer goes to try to go analyze the problem. Walking past Johnathan who was wiping his index finger on his hoodie to the written blood off his fingers, Craig wanted to explore more of this mysterious house.

Getting close to the Red staircase with a Golden designer trimming Craig put one foot on the steps pausing for a second waiting for anything to happen at in moment. " Come On! " shouted Craig looking at Johnathan stick his fingers In his mouth to get rid of the dried blood. " I'm coming, Don't be in such a rush! " muttered Johnathan under his breath. Stepping on the first step Johnathan looked at Craig for a signal to move upward on the stairs. Smiling a wide smile Craig raced up the stairs leaving a " Da Fuck " expression on Johnathan's face from the burst of excitement from Craig running up the staircase.

Running as fast as he could Craig couldn't wait to explore more of the house. Turning his head back to look at Johnathan taking his sweet ass time to get up the staircase. Craig rolled his eyes and turned forward only to slam into a cold hard body making him fall on his ass. "Ouch! " whined Craig rubbing his buttocks from the impact of the cold hard object. " Craig are you ok? " asked Johnathan helping Craig off the ground. " I'm fine " whined Craig rubbing his bottom one last time " I wonder what I crashed into? " he questioned. Johnathan tapped Craig's shoulders trying to get his attention " Umm... "Johnathan couldn't say anything only to point at the object. Feeling taps on his shoulders Craig looked up where Johnathan's arm was pointing at a hanged corpse swaying left to right.

Craig turned his body into Johnathan's embrace taking his eyes off the dangling body in front of him. Johnathan patted his crying shivering friend for comfort. Looking up staring at the dangling corpse he closed his eyes for a moment for the tragic of the man's death. Head leaning to the left with blank Midnight Black eyes staring forward not taking his eyes off the wall. A dried up Pink tongue hanged at the right side of his mouth. Making his sniffles into a medium Craig's backhand wiped the tears off his face. Looking down Johnathan saw Craig wiping the last few tears off his face. " Are you ok now ? " gently asked Johnathan rubbing Craig's back to calm his sniffling fit out. Craig couldn't produce words he just nodded his head and put on a weak smile on his blush red face.

Taking a deep breath Craig walked around the standing still corpse and up the stairs slowly with Johnathan walking close on his heels following him behind. Making up the staircases to two slowly walked into the middle staring up at the designer glass colored picture glowing in the moonlight. " Jon which way should we go? " asked Craig looking left and right. Johnathan looked confused usually in old abandon house there are only one hallway. " I thought it was just only one way not two " replied Johnathan looking left and right. " Too bad it isn't " teased a mysterious voice.

Freezing in there spots the boys turned there heads around to see two bloody male figures one with a wide pearl white grin and the other with a smirk. " Uhhh... H-Hello? " greeted Johnathan shakily. " Hello there~ " purred the smirking male with shades. " W-Who are you? asked Craig stepping closely to Johnathan. The male with a white helmet wit pig ears attached to the side of the helmet moved forward to the steps.Wearing a white shirt with blood splattered on his shirt a seven lettered word " Wildcat " across his chest with some Zebra pants to finish the outfit. " Wildcat " happily cooed Wildcat staring at Craig with desire.

" Who's that? " asked Johnathan glancing at the other male who was staring at Johnathan. " That's male staring at you Is Vanoss " looking at Johnathan. Vanoss wore a red jacket with black pants. Hair in a slick perfect Mohawk with a pair of transcend shades showing is Honey Chocolate eyes. Vanoss winked at Johnathan making him blush and look at away from the Vanoss. " Since we introduced ourselves how about we get the names of the guest that weren't invited to our house " flashing a grin at the two boys who looked at each other. Craig parted his lips to say names but couldn't say it getting distracted by Wildcat's gracefully grin. Looking down at his friend being dazed Johnathan rolled his eyes hitting Craig on the shoulder.

" Craig and Johnathan " replied Johnathan pointing at the latter who was glaring at Johnathan. Vanoss couldn't wait he wanted to play now. " Wildcat let's play a game!~ " cooed Vanoss putting his hands behind his back. " Game? " questioned Craig looking at the two bloody figures below. " Yessss " slithered Wildcat putting his hands behind his back " Let's play a game " he chuckled at fear stricken expressions on the boys faces when he pulled out a knife from behind his back. " What type of game? " asked Craig backing away from the staircase with Johnathan beside him. " A game of Hide N Seek but in our edition " purred Vanoss raising the knife to his lips turning the knife to the side and licking the dried blood off making a string of bloody saliva between the knife and his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope enjoyed this Chapter! I sure did especially the last two sentences ( * Wink Wink * )
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, Once you get done reading this Hunger Games 10 shall be posted after it!
> 
> As Always, I shall see you in the Next Chapter~
> 
> Magican_Bunneh out~


	3. Your mine now

Looking at the saliva rolling down the knife mixing with the dried blood Johnathan kept staring until Craig elbowed him in the shoulders. Getting out of his daze Johnathan looked away with a faint blush on his face. Craig chuckled at Johnathan's embarrassment and looked towards the killers who are walking closer to them. " Wait! I don't remember hide and seek with knifes and don't we get time to at least hide? " Asked Craig looking left and right grabbing Johnathan's arm pulling him back. " It's the same game but in our edition, now I suggest you run " murmured Wildcat playing with the tip of his knife walking towards the scared boys with Vanoss behind him chuckling. Johnathan held his hands out shaking them while Craig peeks out behind Johnathan. " WAIT! Don't we get our countdown ? " asked Johnathan looking between the bloody figures. Vanoss crossed his arms with a pout " Only to 10 " he huffed he turned around with his back facing the boys and Wildcat. " Better run while you can " teased Wildcat turning around.

1

2

Were coming for you~

3

4

You better hide behind a door~

5

6

Better hide quick~

7

8

Don't stall too late~

9

10

Don't seal your fate~

Johnathan and Craig ran In opposite ways hoping they will confuse their pursuers.

Vanoss and Wildcat turned around with wide smiles " Ready or Not, here we come~ " They singed walking up the stairs slowly letting there prey have all the time they need to hide from them. Wildcat looked left and right to see faint baby blue on the right and a faint black shirt on the left. Wildcat turned around with that famous Cheshire grin winking at Vanoss with those blood thirsty Emerald eyes he made his right arm into a L then slammed it down to the right like he was trying to flag someone. Vanoss gave out a excited squeal running down the right hall to find his desired prey. " Let the chase commence! " announce Wildcat walking down the left hall humming a tune.

Craig's P.o.v

Johnathan and I decided to run the opposite way to confuse the killers. Running down the dark empty hallway I couldn't help to stop and admire the horrific pictures hanging on the wall. I looked left and right at the other terrifying pictures. One in particular picture I couldn't stop staring at but made him want to hurl his guts out he walked closer to see the blurry picture more clearly. A women in a white tub relaxed with her mouth open in a "O " shape with her arms each on one side of the tub eyes closed her throat split in the middle making a passage way in her neck. The tub was filled with bloody water overflowing at the top making some of the water drip down the trip into little puddles on the floor.

Above the neck slit girl was another girl but in a different position. A girl hanging by her hair blindfolded with her ankles and wrists cuffed to the ceiling above her. Her neck was stretched out seeing her blue veins with little pieces of skin braking off onto the floor mixing it in with the bloody puddles. Her stomach was ripped apart showing her organs and intestines still in tack but her blood was pouring into the bloody tub below her. One of her intestines was wrapped around her neck like she was trying to commit suicide. Blood poured out of the blindfolded girl's stomach like a waterfall. The girl in the tub was a open way for the blindfolded girl's bloody waterfall, Mouth open the blood entered her mouth and came out of her throat into the bloody tub.

Staring at the grotesque picture I backed away choking on tears that ran down his face. " Why would they put these pictures on the wall? " I sobbed putting my hands over my face not hearing the pitter patter of feet coming my way. Tight stronghold arms squeezed my tiny waist. " Shh everything is gonna be alright babe " muttered Wildcat turning me into his chest. I didn't care what happen at this moment I just need comfort from seeing those ugly pictures. Keeping a tight grip on my feminine like waist making sure not to letting him go Wildcat and let me cry into his chest until the smaller boy settle down from the pictures he was staring at.

Looking down Wildcat wiped the rest of the salty tears off my face. " Are you ok now? " asked Wildcat releasing me from his grip. Nodding my head I starred down at my feet in embarrassment from getting comfort from a cold blood killer. Wildcat chuckled at my faint blush on my face and grabbed my hand tugging towards him. Looking up at Wildcat seeing the warmness in those Midnight Blue eyes of Wildcat, I couldn't stop my feet from walking along with Wildcat who was still staring down at me like he was hypnotizing me to follow him. Wildcat led me down the empty black hall into a room with a black screen and two chairs in front of the screen.

Johnathan's P.o.v

Running down the long dark hallway taking 5 second glimpse to see if any of those killers were behind me. I came to a stop when the hallway split into a 2 way. Looking left from right i couldn't decide which way to go " Left or Right? " I questioned myself looking both ways. Bouncing on the heel of my shoes I heard "His " voice " Come out Come out where ever you are Love~ " he singed trying to lure me to him . I ran into the right hall out of panic trying to get far away from that seductive voice of his. Glancing back every 2 seconds I slammed into a hard surface making me fall on my ass." Ouch! " I whimpered rubbing the numbness of my ass." There you are~ " He purred.

Turning around putting my butt against the wall behind me I eyed the Chocolate eyed man. " S-stay back! " I stuttered looking both ways for an escape route. Vanoss walks towards me with that sexy playful grin of his playing with the bloody knife. Licking my dry lips I looked right ready to run but was stop by a pale hand beside my head. Turning my head forward I was staring up at those glistening Chocolate eyes staring back at my Baby Blue eyes. I kept my eyes on the knife above my head. With a single salty tear running down my face when he slammed his bloody knife down on my head. " Why are you crying Love? " he asked wiping my tears off my pale face. I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me with the knife one inch away from my eyes " I-I thought..." I stuttered over my words blushing from the embarrassment. He laughed at my blush face " It's not funny asshole " I commented looking at him while trying to attempt to scoot away from our position.

Scooting away while staring at the sexy beast on my left I saw him lift a secret place with a red button on the wall. " Now where do you think your going baby? " asked Vanoss staring me down. I stopped moving staring at his eyes which were filled with dark desire. " Um... " I couldn't find any explanation for my getaway plan from blushing at those honey lust eyes looking up and down my body. He chuckled at my expression on my face and asked the strangest question. " Hope you don't mind a few corpses " he giggled creepily moving his hand closer to the button on the wall. " What are you doing? " I asked concern for myself. " Nothing~ " He replied teasing poking his tongue out on the side of his mouth.

I looked at him feeling something bad about to happen. " Umm... Ok then " I replied taking tinier steps looking at Vanoss trying not get notice about the maniac covering the button with both of his hands. " See you later " he trilled happily pushing the button on the wall. I fell hard on my stomach onto a bloody floor filled with rotten corpses propped up against the wall. I groaned as I turned my pained body over covering my eyes from the bright light coming from the door. Being carried bridal style by the blurred outline of Vanoss I only saw that Cheshire grin he always wear. " Have a good nap Delirious, Tomorrow you will be mine " He muttered to me kissing my forehead. " Delirious? " I questioned myself going unconscious when we entered a room with a screen and two chairs in front of the screen. One chair was occupied with a blurry figure I couldn't recognize at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm so srry for not updating this whole week >-


	4. Untold stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back guys! I have no announcements!
> 
> Now for what everyone has been waiting for
> 
> *Drum Roll *
> 
> The next Chapter to Murder House!

In a semi cool dark room with two light spots shining down on two limp unconscious forms of Craig and Johnathan. Strapped from their ankles and wrist connected to a wooden chair in front of a black scene in front of them. Craig groaned moving his head left to right with closed eyes. Opening his eyes he blinked some of the sleep out of his eyes Craig tried to move his limp form. Feeling pinned down Craig looked down at himself seeing his ankles and wrist strapped onto a wooden chair. " What the fuck!? " Craig exclaimed shaking his body.

" Well Well Well someone is finally awake! " shouted a voice. Looking where the sound came from Craig looked at the door frame where Wildcat and Vanoss stood smiling wide. " Where the fuck are we!? " yelled Craig looking around the room. " Why am I strapped down and where is Johnathan!? " growled Craig staring at the figures. Wildcat pointed next to Craig where an unconscious limp form of Johnathan strapped into a wooden chair also. A low " Fuck " was muttered throughout the room bring their attention to Johnathan who has awaken from his peaceful slumber.

" Fuck my head hurts " mumbled Johnathan twisting his head back and forth with his eyes closed. Setting his head back in place he tried to move his stiff arms. " What the hell? " muttered Johnathan confused moving his arms again. Looking down at his arms with dilated eyes Johnathan being to get panicky. " Why the hell am I strapped!? " yelled Johnathan now twisting and turning his body to get out of the straps. " Johnny calm down! " gently yelled Craig trying to calm his panic friend.

Johnathan stopped what he was doing to look at Craig who was also strapped like him. " What the hell is going Craig? " asked Johnathan looking around the room for his eyes to catch the two silhouette figures at the door frame. The two figures walked in front of the restrained boys smiling wide with a bright glow in their eyes. " To answer you question Johnathan " Wildcat began " We were just gonna look at some old photos of the deaths of the first victims, A Video of how they died, An a video of how we became today! " said Wildcat strolling towards a desk with a remote on top of it. He pressed the red button on the remote making the screen come to life with a dark picture showing. " Aw! It's blurry " whined Vanoss playfully walking towards the light switch turning it off. " All better! " cheered Vanoss enjoying the looks the strapped boys had on their faces.

Johnathan made a " O " shaped with his mouth while Craig closed his eyes not letting teardrops roll down his face. Showing on the screen was a man split in half on a grey metal board. Vanoss behind him holding a button with a wide grin with hypnotic eyes staring at the camera with piercing Chocolate eyes. The unknown man hands were tied while his feet were cuffed by metal straps at the bottom. His eyes were rolled back into his head with his tongue sticking out a little. " It felt like it was just yesterday, When I tortured Luke " Vanoss said dreamily walking in front of the screen. " His last words were Fuck You and I'm coming back to haunt your ass " giggled Vanoss turning to face the terrified boys. " He promised he will take everything away from me once he comes back " said Vanoss turning away to face the wall. " I been waiting for the day, He hasn't came yet! " scowled Vanoss turning back to the boys and Wildcat. " Enough about Luke! Let's not stall shall we? " said Vanoss walking back beside Wildcat.

Wildcat pushed the button again showing another tortured picture. In the picture a man was bidden by ropes at his ankles and wrists. A black rag covering his eyes from the horror he was enduring. Vanoss sitting on the man's chests holding him down from squirming or getting away. Wildcat was pinching the man's nose closed with his left hand so the man couldn't breath. In his right hand was a brown pot pouring on the man's eyes making steam come from the rag. Craig couldn't hold in his tears anymore. He started twisting his body making the wooden chair rock back and forth. Wildcat walked over to Craig whispering softly trying to calm him down while Vanoss switched the pictures over to a video. Johnathan stared down at his feet remembering the picture he just saw. " He looks oddly familiar " thought Johnathan now staring hard at the his. " Brock! " shouted Johnathan looking at Vanoss who stared back at him. " Yes, It is Brock " Purred Vanoss.

After 10 minutes later calming Craig down, Wildcat strolled back to Vanoss's side holding out his hand for the remote. " Since we finished our pictures! Now it's time for the video of how they died Hmm? " asked Wildcat. Wildcat pushed the button on the remote closing off the images and turned off the screen. Vanoss walked behind the two strapped boys where a laptop was charging on the desk. " Are we ready? " teased Vanoss taking the laptop off charge walking back to Wildcat's side with the laptop in hand. " N-No " Craig mumbled softly not ready to see how their former friends died while Johnathan gulped preparing himself to not let those bastards see him cry. " I hear no answer, So let's get started! " Wildcat squealed delightfully. Vanoss clicked on the file icon which brought up documents of unknown things to the strapped boys. " Hmmm...Wildcat what did we title the videos under? " asked Vanoss scrolling down the files frustrated. " For the Brock video, it was Craig and the Luke video, it's Johnathan " Wildcat said thoughtfully. Searching the names Wildcat given him, he found the names under the file name Death.Clicking on the video with the name Craig." Before we start this video, Please don't interrupt or I will tape your mouth Understand? " asked Wildcat walking in front of the boys who nodded with their heads not knowing what to say. Vanoss put it on full screen before the video started.

~ Video Starts ~

A man strapped in a chair has awoken from his slumber. " Hello? Anyone here? " asked the man. He looked around the room confused of why he was in a room filled with blood, skeletons, and a metal plate in the middle of the room . " Where the hell am I? " the man asked himself looking down at his trapped wrists and legs. Panic ran across the man' s face he twisted his body trying to get out of this strapped trap. " WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOUR NOT FUNNY ASSHOLE! " shouted the man agitated looking around the room with a glare. " My, My you are noisy " said a mocking voice.

The man turned to see two men in the door frame. " Who are you guys? " asked the man looking at the silhouettes at the door frame. " I'm Wildcat " gestured Wildcat " This is Vanoss" Wildcat pointed to the man beside him." Now Brock" started Vanoss. " How did he know my name? " Brock asked himself waiting on the reply Vanoss was going to say. " This is the end of our game~ " Wildcat purred walking towards the metal plate in the middle of the room, while Vanoss walked behind Brock's chair to untie him. Grabbing his wrists to restrain him moving or escaping Vanoss tied his wrists together with a rope in a tight vise knot. Vanoss then put a blindfold over Brock's eyes not wanting Brock to know what's gonna happen next.

" Why am I blindfolded? " asked Brock confused. " Shhh It's gonna be okay, It's something that will be need " mumbled Vanoss helping Brock stand up guiding him towards his death. Sitting Brock on the cold metal plate Wildcat and Vanoss quickly put his ankles and wrist in the cuffs. " Wait? What's going on!? " asked Brock panicking from not knowing what's going on when he can't see anything from the white cloth around his eyes. " It's best for you not to know, Just remember this will be quick and painful! " squealed Wildcat getting a bucket filled with hot steaming water. Brock felt a warm sting on his shoulders making him yelp moving around making one of his binds untie. " Hold him down! " yelled Wildcat holding onto the loose arm that's trying to find his other arm to release himself from theses bonds while Vanoss runs to the desk to get some tighter ropes.

After rapping the ropes tightly around the squirming limbs Wildcat grabbed the steaming bucket and walked towards Brock who was pinned down by Vanoss straddling his waist. " This could have been over and done Brock, but you had to manage to get loose from your binds " sneered Wildcat. Walking towards a camera set up ready to record when someone pushing a bottom. " I don't see the point of holding him down if he is all tied together " asked Vanoss confused pulling on the ropes for the fourth time. " I will need you to pinch his nose making him only breath from the mouth and need you to keep his body still " Wildcat answered walking back to the duo. " LET ME GO PLEASE! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO TRESPASS! " yelled Brock waiting for a miracle or Luke to save him. " Oh Brock, It's ok Luke went through the same fate as you, but bloody " cooed Vanoss petting Brock's brown hair. " Enough! " Wildcat said " No more stalling! Vanoss close his nose " yelled Wildcat holding the water bucket above Brock's face. Brock squirmed around when he felt a tight pinch gripping his nose making him gasp a breath before yelling for tormentors to stop. " Farewell Brock! See you in hell " remarked Wildcat maniacally I when he heard Brock's sweet screams ringing in his ear.

Vanoss waited for 5 minutes before tearing the cloth off Brock's cold daze eyes. " Damn Wildcat, how warm was that water? " asked Vanoss amazed at how the steam burned his eyes having red strains around his pupils. Brock's eyes look like when your just a kid looking In the distance thinking about thier future, but in Brock's case his eyes have warm steam coming from them. " That's it, we killed the last body! " shrieked Wildcat dropping the bucket beside him. " What are we going to do with the bodies? " asked Vanoss looking around for a sheet to cover the corpse. " Hmm burn them? " asked Wildcat thinking of ways to dispose the bodies. " No because people will think someone will live here when they see the smoke come out " quickly replied Vanoss covering Brock's body with a sheet he found. " Let's burry them behind the back " Wildcat quickly said before Vanoss could come up with any other solutions.

~ Video Ends ~

Johnathan could only stare at the screen while Craig let out a whimper with fresh tears rollingdown his face. " I think Brock had a more quicker death than Luke did " commented Wildcat getting tissues to wipe Craig's face off with. Forgetting about the other video Vanoss was about to show pressing the pause button when Johnathan spoke. " What do you mean he had a quicker death than Luke!? " Johnathan yelled with piercing blue eyes. " Well " started Wildcat throwing away the gross tissues he used for Craig " Let's just say he wasn't' broken in two ' Wildcat said using quotations with his hands. " WHAT THE FUCK MAN! " shouted Johnathan thrashing in his chair almost making him fall over if it wasn't for Vanoss getting a hold on his chair. " Looks like it's time for some tape~ " singed Wildcat walking towards the tape twirling in his hand when he was holding it. " Tape won't stop me from yelling asshole! " snarled Johnathan trying to squirm from Vanoss's tight grip. "If you don't shut the fuck up, I will make cuts on a certain body part that want be pleasant nor make Vanoss a happy camper when he sees my art on that spot " grinned Wildcat enjoying the horror expression on Johnathan's face and the death glare from Vanoss. Walking towards the boy with horror on his face Wildcat bent down eye level to look into Johnathan's blue eyes. " Now if you behave right like Craig, I will take the tape off once the video is over " Wildcat said gesturing towards the petite boy who was looking down sniffling quietly staring blankly at his feet. Johnathan could only look at Wildcat with murder since he couldn't do anything strapped onto a chair even if he wasn't strapped he was to afraid too. Wildcat grinned not getting a reply nor smart remark from the boy. He taped Johnathan's mouth with the perfect amount of tape. " Will there be anymore distractions Hmm? " asked Wildcat looking between Craig and Johnathan. The two boys shake their heads side to side signaling a no. " Good! " exclaimed Wildcat walking back to the desk to put the tape down. " We ready yet? " asked Vanoss with his arms cross tapping his foot from impatience. Wildcat nodded in acknowledgement walking to his partner's side. Vanoss pressed the play button starting the video.

~ Video Starts ~

" LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE! " yelled a man getting dragged by the foot by Wildcat with a Vanoss wearing a sickly grin on his face. " You can scream all you want, but no one is gonna save you~ " teased Vanoss walking around the man absorbing his body. " FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! WHERE THE FUCK IS BROCK!? " screamed the man thrashing around when Vanoss grab under his arms to raise him off the floor. " LET ME GO NOW! BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASSES! " yelled the man squirming out of the tight grips his captors have on his ankles and wrist. " Now now you can't do anything while your being carried to your death" teased Wildcat setting the man down on the plate in the middle of the room holding him down until Vanoss gets the metal straps on his waist. " Wait!? Death bed! " exclaimed the man thrashing around to get away from this madness. " Yesssssss~ Death bed Luke " singed Vanoss happily cuffing Luke tight on the plate so he won't escape. Wildcat moved away from Luke so Vanoss can inspect the handy work they did. " Good! Now for the fun " shrieked Vanoss going to a reel beside Luke's head. Wildcat went towards a desk on the other side of Luke to pick up an cloth to cover their victims eyes. " What are you going to do to me!? " asked a panic Luke squirming in his cuffs. Vanoss enjoyed watching Luke struggle to get out of his cuffs, the fear in his eyes, and the panic aroma spreading in the air. " Smell that Vanoss? " questioned Wildcat teasingly. " Mmhm~ smells like panic and a tiny bit of bravery " commented Vanoss pinching his thumb and index finger together leaving a little space between. The two killers laughed while Luke was still trying to get from his death and his torturers. The two calmed down their laughter down they stared down at Luke who didn't notice them staring at him in amusement from trying to escape.

" Aww look at wittle Lukey trying to get away " teased Vanoss taking the cloth from Wildcat who were going over the cuffs one more time before they began. " NO! NO! NO! " yelled Luke moving his face back and forth avoiding the cloth that was hovering his eyes.Wildcat held Luke's face in place for the cloth to be covering his eyes. " Let me go! " yelled Luke screaming from the top of his lungs. " Where is Brock!? " screamed Luke moving his head side to side. " We are ready to began " beamed Wildcat bouncing on the other side of the table gripping the metal plate in excitement. " Then let's get the stretching! " squealed Vanoss rolling the wheel once stretching Luke on the plate. Luke laughed as he was getting stretched. " That's it, a little stretch? " smirked Luke laughing on the outside but scared inside. " We were just beginning " smirked Vanoss rolling the wheel twice pulling Luke's body on the table. Luke growled biting his bottom lip so words can come out of his mouth. " Hmm no remark this time? " asked Wildcat grinning at Luke who was staring at them." I guess that means another stretch " shrugged Vanoss rolling the reel for times. " FUCK! " shouted Luke feeling his limbs tighten from the wheel pulling his limbs. " Ahh~ There it is " cooed Vanoss rolling the wheel again but more slowly. " S-Stop Please! " plead Luke feeling himself stretching muscles he never stretched before.

" It's almost done " said Wildcat petting the mop of hair sticking to Luke's sweaty forehead. " If your going to kill me please just do it " whined Luke wanting his death to be quick instead of suffering. " How come you didn't say so! " screeched Vanoss rolling the wheel not stopping. " STOP PLEASE IT HURTS! STOOOOOP!!! " screamed Luke yelled arching a little off the metal plate. " I see skin " teased Wildcat watching the skin of Luke's stomach stretch." AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STOP PLEASE! MERCY! MERCY! " screamed Luke feeling himself tearing apart in the middle. Vanoss laughed manically seeing blood spilling down Luke's stomach onto the cold metal plate. Luke screams were luxurious moans in Vanos's ears making him roll the reel more enjoying seeing the man getting stretched apart. " I can't wait Vanoss! " screeched Wildcat walking backwards not wanting to miss the juicy crimson blood spill everywhere " Can I have a go? " asked Wildcat showing dangerous puppy eyes.

Vanoss gave Luke a breather even though it didn't help only to look at Wildcat with a nod and walked on the opposite side grabbing Luke's chin grinning down at him. " Let's see what kind of surprise we get from this piñata " said Vanoss pushing Luke's face away from him. " Not a piñata! A fountain " cooed Wildcat rolling the wheel starting back Luke's screams. Rolling as fast as his hands can go Wildcat couldn't wait til Luke is in half for a bloody rain come showering them. Vanoss would cut Luke's skin with a pair of tiny scissors to make the process more faster since no one wants a volcano of half blood showering down from some pieces of skin still in tact. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! I'M GOING TO NOOOOOOO- " Luke was cut off from getting stretched in half making blood go everywhere in the room. " Encore! " shouted Vanoss clapping his bloody hands together making squish noises and droplets of blood splat onto the floor.

" Clean up time " Wildcat cheered sarcastically sadden when their fun was over. Wildcat went into the room Brock's body was,While Vanoss handle Luke's corpse Wildcat brought back Brock's body dragging him along . " We need bags " Vanoss said covering the half body up. Wildcat ran out the run to come back with two back bags. " Don't you think we should dig up the graves before taking the bodies outside? " asked Wildcat carrying one of the bags on his shoulder. " Well...we could, but I want to set the bodies down their so this can be over and done " answered Vanoss holding the other bag bridal style. Once the two got downstairs with the bodies Wildcat went into the closet to get two shovels out. Following after Wildcat once he had one body over his shoulder and dragging the other. Digging up two graves side by side Wildcat grabbed the body that Vanoss was dragging and dumped it into the dirty pit. " He was heavy " commented Wildcat stretching his arms above his head. " He shouldn't be " replied Vanoss covering the hole with the dirt Wildcat put to the side. " Well he was " remarked Wildcat covering the hole.Standing in front of the two graves the two killers stared down at the graves with no remorse. Vanoss turned his head towards Wildcat who was already staring at him and gave him a nod. The two turned around heading back inside pushing the other playfully and laughing.

~ Video ends ~

Johnathan muffled a scream with teary eyes twisting in his chair from the death of one of his best friend. " Shh Johnny, please calm down " whispered Craig looking at the tore up form of his friend. He watched some of it but the rest he couldn't bare he resorted just watching his feet but he could still hear the screams of pain and the noises of blood coming from the body. " That wraps up today's work! " cheered Wildcat said walking to the light switch on the wall while Vanoss shuts down the computer down and pushes a button for the screen to shut off. " Wait! I thought you were gonna tell us about your story " exclaimed Craig turning slightly in his chair. " We could, but I think Johnathan need some time don't you think? " questioned Vanoss feeling sympathy for the Johnathan wiping the left over tears on Johnathan's face.

" Don't forget the tape " reminded Craig wanting to talk to Johnathan once the other two leave the room. Vanoss chuckled gently taking the tape off Johnathan's mouth. Johnathan massaged his mouth then licked his dry lips to get some moisture on his lips. " Thank You " Johnathan says softly having his head down not looking up. Vanoss stared down at the boy wanting to untie him and to cuddle and kisses wanting Johnathan forget about the events he went through today. " Let's go Vanoss, Let them have some time for themselves " Wildcat remarked watching the screen between the two. Vanoss walked towards the door turning when he was about to leave. " See you guys in the morning " Vanoss softly said glancing back at the two boys before walking out the room into the unknown places. Wildcat stayed watching Craig whispering to Johnathan comfort words " Must be a special bond " hummed Wildcat closing the door locking it behind him just in case. " They will have a special bond alright, Wait til tomorrow my Dearies~ " whispered Wildcat grinning with sharp teeth and blazing eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you have it folks, An update just for you fabulous readers! I uploaded on my birthday just for you guys!!!
> 
> Word Count: 3695
> 
> As Always, See you in the Next Chapter!
> 
> Magician_Bunneh out~


	5. Old us, New us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puerto_Ricochet The You for helping me, You should go follower help and read her amazing works!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the late update! We are almost at the end of the story :(, But don't worry I have a surprise at the end!
> 
> ( A/N ): * talking *
> 
> * Thoughts *

" Ugh! Why do we need an rocking chair!? " exclaimed Wildcat setting the chair down beside the door stretching his aching limbs. " We didn't tell them how we became the people we are today " answered Vanoss unlocking the door pushing the door open. The two walked into the dark deem room being quiet not to wake the two tied boys up. " They look so peaceful " Wildcat whispered looking at the two boys leaning towards each other. Their heads are touching a small graceful smile on Craig's face and soft cute snores from Johnathan. " Look how cute they are! " cooed Vanoss walking back in the room carrying one of the rocking chairs setting it down gently in front of the two tied boys. "I have to go get the other chair, " commented Vanoss walking out to get the other chair. " Why do we need two? " questioned Vanoss walking back in the room setting it down with a huff stretching his aching limbs. " You need to sit down don't you? Besides you know you can't stand up for long before you start whining, " said Wildcat walking to one of the rocking chairs plopping down making the chair creak loudly. " Can you be any quieter!? " hissed Vanoss pointing at the direction of the sleeping boys. Wildcat shrugged picking at his fingernails. " I have a question, " asked Vanoss walking where Wildcat was sitting. "I have your answer, " replied Wildcat looking up at Vanoss pulling two blindfolds from behind his back. " What tools are you gonna use? " questioned Vanoss looking at the table by the window with tools on it. Wildcat followed his eyes. " Persuasion, " replied Wildcat looking back at Vanoss who was still staring at the table. " What about you? " he asked wrapping the blindfold on his arm.

" Hmm...Maybe the Machete just in case, " hummed Vanoss walking towards the table to get the object he wanted. " Have fun with that, " scoffed Wildcat playfully rubbing the blindfold between his thumb and index finger. " We will! " laughed Vanoss excitingly pushing the cart to the wall beside the door. Vanoss walked past Wildcat sitting down gently in the void chair. " When are they gonna wake up!? " scowled Wildcat impatiently wanting to hurry this process he has been waiting for this day to have his lover back. The day he will turn Craig into his long lost lover, Miniladd. " Calm down. This is the day we get our lovers back, So let them wake up when they want, " reassured Vanoss softly keeping his voice down staring at Johnathan's limp figure. " Fine! I'm not waiting tomorrow or the next new day for this special occasion. " Wildcat grunted crossing his arms across his chest with blazing Midnight Blue eyes filled with determination. " What special occasion? " whispered a sleepy soft voice. The killer pair looked where the tied boys were to see Craig squinting his eyes and groaning from the cramps he got from sleeping on his side in the same position with the sunlight glowing brightly through the room. " Someone looks happy this morning, " said Wildcat with a sarcastic smile on his face uncrossing his arms. " If you call an cramp on side from sleeping in the same position and comforting your friend until he falls asleep, Then you must be fucked up in the head, " grumbled Craig shifting up in his chair for a comfortable position. " Now, what was that special occasion you two were talking about? " questioned Craig with an raised eyebrow.

" We will explain once we are done with today's task, " said Vanoss getting up from his rocking chair walking behind Johnathan's chair. " Wake up Johnathan, We need to start our agenda today, " cooed Vanoss kissing his forehead waking his up. Johnathan scrunched his nose in an irritated cute way for being disturb from his sleeping state. " My sides hurt. " whined Johnathan gritting his teeth from the cramp of him trying to straighten out in the chair. " Thank god your up! Now we can start the special occasion, " cheered Wildcat sitting back in the rocking chair rubbing his hands together licking with a wide Cheshire grin. " Special occasion? " asked Johnathan confused. " Shh baby, We will explain~ " whispered Vanoss in Johnathan's ear getting a low groan from the tied male. Johnathan turned his head to stare in those Chocolate eyes getting lost in them. " What special occasion? " questioned Johnathan looking away from the hypnotizing eyes. Vanoss grabbed Johnathan's chin caressing his cheek when he had his attention back on him. " You two are gonna know about our past, After that the special occasion will come in, " whispered Vanoss kissing Johnathan's cheek moving back towards Wildcat's side. " You mean to tell me, " grunted Craig looking at the two killers in front of him " You had normal lives with friends and family before you started kidnapping and killing!? " ranted Craig getting angry at every word he said but stayed calmed. " Clam down Craig, we don't know what they went through or why they want revenge. " soothed Johnathan rolling his neck to get the cramps out.

" CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN JOHNNY?! THEY HAVE KILLED AND KIDNAPPED INNOCENT PEOPLE! " yelled Craig getting red in the face from the pent up anger. The room was silenced after Craig's outburst. Wildcat and Vanoss stared at the two waiting for what was gonna happen next. Johnathan turned his head to stare at Craig with emotionless eyes. " Calm your ass down for one, two how about you shut the fuck up and let them explain what this shit it, third don't every in your lifetime yell at me again or you will end up with a two black eyes and a busted lip! " growled Johnathan staring into Craig's eyes with blazing eyes. " Craig, I understand the situation we are in but yelling at me isn't gonna get us nowhere. Now let them explain what the special occasion thing is about yeah? " sassed Johnathan turning his attention away from Craig looking at the two jaw dropped killers. Craig mumbled a quick sorry getting an apology accepted from the other boy. Vanoss coughed looking away while Wildcat rubbed the back of his neck. " Since that is over with, We can move on to the special occasion " squealed Wildcat yelling the last part loudly with a grin. " No need to get all giddy. " huffed Craig looking the other way before getting an quiet " Ahem " from the boy beside. Craig looked at Johnathan with an sorry expression but was erased with an happy one when Johnathan smiled brightly at him. " Since everything is now calm, Here is our story " said Vanoss getting back on the tasks they have planned for today. " We were normal teens at the time..." started Vanoss.

Flashback

" Come on Evan! " shouted an excited voice. " I'm coming! " said the other voice annoyed. Evan as the other boy called him was a Honey eyed male with a Black shirt with an Yellow eyed Brown owl with a top hat. The bold White word on top of the owl spelled out " Hoodini ". He wore a pair of Blue jean pants with Brown Sperry's. Black mop of hair matted down with a piece covering his Honey eyes. Stopping behind his overly excited friend Evan cached his breath. " What's so important Tyler? " asked Evan walking beside his best friend with curious eyes. Said boy turned around to look at Evan. " We are almost there! " shouted the boy running ahead. Tyler as Evan called the boy wore an Grey shirt with an big glossy eyed pancake with blushing cheeks. The word " Puncake " in bold letters with syrup on top dripping at the end. He wore Blue jean pants with holes in the front. Black and White converse for shoes and glasses to top of his glimmering Indigo eyes to top it off. Shaggy Brown hair with Blonde strips here and there. " Wait for me Tyler! " shouted Evan taking off to catch to his friend. Evan put his hands on top of his head to get air quickly into his exhausted body. " Are we there yet? " panted Evan leaning over letting his arms hang. " Maybe if you straighten up, You could breath, " sassed Tyler crossing his arms with a smirk on his face looking at Evan. " Fuck You, " hissed Evan straightening back up flipping his friend off. Tyler chuckled pointing behind him with his thumb. Evan froze in his spot looking at the surprise his friend was talking so much about.

" What the hell!? " yelped Evan staring at the house with speechless eyes. " SURPRISE! " shouted Tyler running up the pathway to the house. Evan walked slowly up the pathway looking at the house with worry and fear completely ignoring the yells from Tyler. " What the fuck was Tyler thinking bringing us to this creepy house? " thought Evan getting startled from his thinking from an owl's loud " Hoo " and taking off rustling the leaning tree. " Creepy ass owl, " mumbled Evan walking faster up the pathway. Stopping at the end of the pathway Evan looked around for his friend. " Tyler, Where are you? " whispered loudly enough for Tyler to hear looking around for those Indigo eyes. Evan let out an girly shriek from being grabbed on the shoulders. Evan turned around with wide eyes watching Tyler hug himself laughing his ass off. " I never knew you could scream that loud, " wheezed Tyler wiping an tear from the corner of his eye. Evan huffed crossing his arms turning back towards the house. " Shut up! Just come on so we can leave this creepy place. " hissed Evan walking up the steps leaving his giggling friend behind. Tyler followed behind his agitated friend trying to stifle his giggles as he pick pocketed the keyhole. Hearing an click from the door Evan kicked the door walking through it with an awe Tyler behind him. " Impressed? " asked Tyler taking in the house walking to the staircase.

" Don't see what's impressing about this inside of a creepy two story house, " mumbled Evan walking to the staircase slowly looking around the room. " Look at it, You never seen an regular house with an chandelier, Knights everywhere, and a Golden staircase with Red carpet on top! " squealed Tyler running up the staircase with Evan behind him crossing his arms. Turning around to Evan with an wide smile. Evan didn't have the chance to reply before the door slammed shut with an loud creaky groan. " T-Tyler? " whispered Evan keeping contact with Tyler trying hard not to turn around to look at the person or thing that closed the door. " Evan, " whispered Tyler, " Be quiet and slowly move towards me. " mumbled Tyler leaning to the side a little to look behind Evan. Evan walked slowly to Tyler whimpering every step of the way from the loud groaning sounds coming from something downstairs. " Don't worry about the sounds Evan, just keep walking. " encouraged Tyler still looking downstairs. Evan let out an shaky breath when he reached Tyler's side. Taking a deep breath Evan slowly turned around to only freeze up with fear. Looking down the stairs the two boys saw a man. Not just some man but an wicked one with a crazed grin on his face. He had an wild Red hair and clown makeup. One of his eyes were Green while the other one is Yellow both dilated with an Midnight Black pupil in the center.

He wore a White kitchen apron with bloody spotted splotches scattered and Brown pants with a Black strip running down his left pants leg. He had on a pair of Black shoes with an Yellow buckle on the side reflecting the pool of bloody he was standing in. He carried an weapon, a Machete that was shinny Grey with a sharp end with blood dripping off of it. The two boys still frozen in there spots didn't know what to do. Tyler kept his eyes on the groaning man wanting to watch his every move. Evan would take glances left or right for any escape if anything gets out of hand. " Who do we have here? " questioned the mysterious man in a raspy voice. The two boys didn't say anything. "Seems I caught some silent ones~ " mocked the man walking to the staircase looking at the two boys with a malice smile. Tyler backed Evan up to the wall still keeping contact with the man as he walked up the man running the bloody machete on the Golden railing. " Stay back! " yelled Tyler gaining confidence to speak. " Now why would I do that child, When I have two unwanted guests in my house trespassing? " cooed the man stopping on the staircase leaning his head to the side. " We didn't know that anyone lived here since no one stays here or that there wasn't a car here, " pipped Evan moving to the side of Tyler. The man leaned back and let out an rich laugh sending a bad vibe shiver down the boys back.

" Just because I don't have a care doesn't mean I don't live here, " grunted the man snapping his head back into place. " Trespassing is a consequence that you two have to pay for, " mumbled the man walking to them with his machete raised in the air. The two boys yelped as they ran in opposite ways. " READY OR NOT PRETTY BOYS, HERE I COME! " crackled the man going to the right.Tyler ran down the corridor stopping to find a boy that wasn't locked like the others he have tried. " Holy shit, I didn't know there was a killer living here!? " panted Tyler running down the hall. He took an sharp turn to the left. " If I can find Evan, we can find a way out of here and never return back. " whispered Tyler to himself. Glancing back to check to see if the killer was behind him, he didn't notice the snap trap in the hall. " FUCK! " shouted Tyler falling down on his face. He turned on his back gritting his teeth as he put back his shaky hand on the snap trap that impaled his leg. " No! No! No! " whined Tyler with tears rolling down his cheek keeping his voice down not wanting to attract more attention to the killer that were chasing them. He laid back taking deep breaths to calm himself. " What do we have here? " questioned an raspy voice.Tyler's eyes widen in fear as he rolled onto his stomach trying his hardest to get away from the man. The man smiled walked casually to Tyler with an smirk." Come on Tyler, you can do it! " encouraged himself almost reaching the end of the hall.

He let out an pained moan as he felt heavy feet on his back. " That's enough, don't need you slithering away from me, " grunted the man rolling Tyler on his back with his foot. " I see my little trap worked~ " teased the man bending down putting his machete behind him not wanting little surprises from Tyler. Tyler screamed loudly when the snap trap was yanked of his leg spreading droplets of blood on the floor. " I'm sure if you scream louder the other one would run to your aide so I don't have to chase him down, " mocked the man pressing down on the wound with his foot. " Fuck You! " wheezed out Tyler with the last strengthen he had closing his eyes. " Your not my type, " muttered the man hitting Tyler between the eyes with his fist. " For someone small you sure are heavy, " groaned the man picking up Tyler slinging him over his shoulders standing up. " One down, One more to go, " smirked the man bending down picking up his machete walking down the hall with a trail of blood in his wake.Evan panted as he leaned on the wall with his hands glancing back to see if the killer was behind him. " Why did I agree to come with Tyler!? " groaned Evan putting his head on the wall letting his arms fall limp on his side. " I could have told him this was an bad idea, " thought Evan closing his eyes taking a deep breather. Having time to collect himself Evan walked down the hall keeping his guard up for any unexpected sounds or footsteps.

" There has to be an exited somewhere around here. " mumbled Evan to himself looking back to see if he was followed. Evan walked down the hall looking at the pictures on the wall to loosen the tension in the air. A loud screamed pulled Evan out of his picture dazing. " TYLER!? " screamed Evan not caring if the killer heard him. Taking an right Evan screamed as he was pulling into the air hanging. " What the fuck!? " he looked up to see he was hanging upside down by his foot getting caught by rope. " I don't have time for this! " growled Evan raising his body up trying to grab onto the rope but failed. He heard a deep rumble sending shivers down his back. " I would have thought you would be more careful then your friend here, " teased the man walking to Evan with an unconscious Tyler on his shoulders. " What did you do to him! " demanded Evan glaring at the man. The man raised his hands innocently. " I didn't do nothing, he fell into my trap like you did, " mocked the man pointing his machete to Evan's side. Evan whined loudly feeling the sharp end of the machete poke his side. " Ticklish? " questioned the man putting more pressure on his side. " No you asshole, I'm getting impaled by a machete to the side, " Evan growled yelping when he made contact with the floor. " Sarcasm will get you no where, " grunted the man kicking Evan's curled body over. Evan groaned but stayed in his curled form.

" We can do it the easy way or the hard way, " the mysterious man said adjusting Tyler on his shoulders. " Neither! " yelled Evan curling his form tighter. " Hard way it is then, " suggested the man grabbing Evan's leg in a vice grip. " Let me go! " shouted Evan squirming and kicking. " I gave you an decision and you didn't decide, so I choose for you, " said the man looking back at the distressed boy while he drags him somewhere unknown. " Where are you taking us? " asked Evan giving up on struggling since it was no use. " A room, " replied the man stopping at the 6th's door he passed. " Were here! " squealed the man letting go of Evan's leg. Evan took the opportunity to try to run for it but it failed when he was knocked to the floor by a heavy force. " Fuck! " he groaned rolling onto his back. " Nice try pretty boy but I think it's time for some real action now~ "cooed the man giving Evan an crazed smirk before butting Evan between the eyes with the end of his machete. " Fun time for me, hell for you two " mocked the man slinging Evan on his vacant shoulder walking down the hall leaving crazed laugh echoing off the walls. Pulling out a chain of keys from his back pocket the man walked to a room at the end of the hall unlocking it. " Let's see, What shall I use today? "hummed the man putting the unconscious bodies on the two metal plates in the middle of the room. He placed them on the plate not worried about them escaping since when they wake up they wouldn't be able to do anything from dizziness. Walking past the two unconscious boys to an cart with Green liquid and syringes." How about we start with an knife? " he said out loud to himself examining the knife. He walked to the boys cutting into their flesh in different spots. " Just little more " said the man cutting them some more. " Perfect~ " the man purred stepping back to admire his work. " Now for them to wake up to this beauty, " said the killer satisfied with his work walking back to the cart.

" What the fuck happen? " groaned Tyler squinting from the bright light above him. " Why can't I move? " he thought to himself feeling sore all over his body. Tyler turned his head to the side to see a blurry man by an cart doing whatever he was doing. " What's going on? " he thought turning his head to the right blinking his eyes to get some of the blurriness out his eyes. When his vision was a bit clearer he made out an Raven head boy laying limp with cuts and torn clothes on the other plate beside him. " Evan? " whispered Tyler finding his voice. " I see one of you are awake, " teased a voice. Tyler turned his head to the left recognizing the man that was chasing them. " Let us go! " yelled Tyler glaring at the man who was smirking. " Your not typed or cuffed you know, " the man said walking to Tyler with two syringes in his hand filled with green liquid. " Then why can't I move? " scoffed Tyler watching the man's every move as he went back to a desk with a knife on it. " That's for me to know, you to find out~ " teased the man setting down the syringes on a metal square plate. Tyler watched the man grin at the knife in his hand. " Where am I? " asked a dazed voice. Tyler looked to the right to see Evan squinting his eyes groaning. " EVAN! " shouted Tyler making the boy cringe from the unexpected shout.

" Tyler, Where are we? Why do I feel sore all over? " mumbled Evan closing his eyes turning his head slightly to the side. " Aww~ Does he not remember our fun Cat n Mouse chase? " mocked the man walking to Evan caressing his cheek. " Don't touch him! " Tyler shouted glaring at the man. " Is someone jealous because they aren't getting attention? " teased the man walking to Tyler tipping his head back to stare into the killer's eyes. " Fuck you! " grunted Tyler shaking his head out of the tight grip. The man grinned walking back to the square plate. " What are you planning to do to us? " asked Evan looking at the man. " Well, since my knife had a turn at you, " said the man turning around holding the 2 syringes with green liquid. " How about my machete has a round hm? Doesn't that sound nice? " asked the man with a sugary voice putting down the syringes and going where his machete was laying on two outfits. The two boys stared wide eyed with fear in their pupils. The mysterious man picked up his machete putting it between his teeth as he picked up the two outfits laying them on the square plate. " What's with the outfits? " asked Tyler curiously looking at man. " For me to change you in when your dead so there want be evidence, " hummed the man walking back to the cart with the outfits and the syringes. " Now that questions are over, How about we get started~ " said the man grinning wickedly pushing the cart above the stiff boys head.

" AHHH! " Evan screamed feeling the stab right above his heart. He stared in the ceiling as blood oozed from his sore body. His eyes fading the bright Honey color now turning into a Grey mist of Brown. He gasped for breath as he whined turning his head to the side to look at Tyler. Tyler was panting hard with a stab wound in his stomach. He had his mouth in an " o " shape staring dazed at the ceiling with dry tear marks on his cheeks. His blood was oozing on the metal plate and dripping off the edge onto the floor. " T-Tyler? " panted Evan with tears sliding down his cheek. Tyler turned his head to look at Evan. " Looks like this is the end buddy, " whispered Tyler with a weak smile. " Glad I could die beside someone I know, " smiled Evan looking into Tyler's fading Indigo eyes. " How sweet seems like you could go for anther stab, " hummed the man raising the machete in the air. Tyler stared into Evan's eyes as he was impaled again. Blood seeped out of his mouth on the side with newly fresh tears running down his cheek. Evan could only stare at his friend who was still looking at him with that weak smile and laying still not moving. Evan gritted his teeth as he was impaled with the bloody machete still keeping his eyes on the faded Indigo eyes. " T-Tyler, " mumbled Evan before darkness overtook him. The man stared at the two boys. Tyler had his eyes open still staring at Evan who has his eyes shut. " What a mess Pretty boys, " the man said to himself bending down sticking his index finger in the pool of blood underneath their metal plates. " Delicious~ " the man moaned tasting the sweet irony copper on his taste buds. The man straighten back up wiping the remainder of the blood on his apron. " Let me clean this mess then we can have another round of play, " muttered the man walking out the room to get the cleaning supplies.

After cleaning the bloody mess the man walked back into the room going to the cart to get the syringes ready. He set the syringes down walking around the two dead boys bodies. " I think I took to long getting clean that I forgot how much time you had to have the syringe, " hummed the man poking Tyler's side not getting an reaction. " I knew I should have just cleaned the mess then came back but stupid mind decided to take a shower knowing damn well I was gonna get messy again, " huffed the man walking around to the other boys body. The man stared down at Evan's non moving body. " No one would have notice if you were dead pretty boy, looks like your just sleeping, " mumbled the man hovering over Evan's body. " Maybe because I'm not dead asshole! " whispered a voice. The man looked down at Evan to see his head tilted to the side with a wicked grin. The man stared at him only to have a vice grip around his neck. Evan held onto the man's neck as he turned his body to get off the metal plate. " Seems the tables have turned huh? " mocked Evan slamming the man on the metal plate face first. Blood oozed from the groaning man's nose as he still was chocking from the lack of air. " Isn't this fun? " teased Evan slamming the man's face repeatedly onto the table moaning in satisfaction from the blood. The man grasped for large breaths when Evan let go of his neck.

Evan kicked the man in his face knocking him onto the floor. " How do you like it being on the retrieving end? " growled Evan kicking the man in the stomach not letting him catch his breath. The man curled himself into a ball trying to catch as much air as he could. " I wanna have some fun too~ " cooed another voice. The man didn't have time to register who it was until he was stabbed in the side. The howls and yelps encouraged Tyler to give the killer more stab wounds. " I think he needs more wounds, What do you think Evan? " mocked Tyler stabbing the man on his arm. " I think your absolutely right Tyler, I think he does need more wounds~ " cooed Evan grabbing the dried bloody knife raising up in the air with an Cheshire grin. The two boys stopped when they couldn't hear their victims screams anymore. Staring down at the killer who once had tortured them had stab wounds all over his body with his eyes open. " What now? " asked Tyler looking around the room. Evan walked to the square plate where the syringes were and handed Tyler one. " Since we used the rest of our strengthen left, might as well use it since the asshole said it will " revive the dead " said Evan using his fingers as quotes. The two injected the green liquid. Tyler eyes dilated changing his pupils into a Midnight Blue shade. Evan eyes changed into a pair of Honey Chocolate pair. " Fuck that felt good~ " moaned in a sly deeper voice. " Your tell me, " hummed Evan seductively.

The two stared at each other. " Since we aren't gonna be the same ol Tyler and Evan, How about we start over? " questioned Tyler walking to the outfits that had tape on top. Evan walked where his friend stood in front of the clothes. " Vanoss? " questioned Evan picking up the outfit with an Red jacket with White stripes on top. Tyler looked at the outfit with the name Wildcat on it. " Our new names from now on, " said Tyler stripping off his bloody clothes to change into his new pair. The pair examined the other once they had there change of clothes on. Evan had a red jacket with black pants. Hair in a slick perfect Mohawk with a pair of transcend shades. Tyler had a white helmet wit pig ears attached to the side of the helmet moved forward to the steps.Wearing a white shirt with blood splattered on his shirt a seven lettered word " Wildcat " across his chest with some Zebra pants. " Are you ready for a new life Vanoss? " teased Tyler grinning at the Honey Chocolate eyed male. " As ready as I can be! Are you ready Wildcat? " hummed Vanoss smirking at the Cheshire Midnight Blue eyed male. " Hell yeah! " shouted Wildcat grabbing the dead killer by his foot while Vanoss took the other. The two left out the room laughing maniacally while dragging the man off to a place he wouldn't be found.

Flashback Ended

The two boys could only stare at Vanoss as he told them their backstory. " If you were dead then how the hell are you two still alive? " asked Craig looking between the two killers with an raised eyebrow. Tyler got out of his chair walking in front of the tied boys. " Well babe, " started Wildcat grinning at the growl Craig gave him. " We saved up enough breath when the asshole went to wash up, " said Wildcat walking behind the boys. " That still doesn't explain why you two still kill innocent people, " muttered Jonathan turning his head towards Wildcat. Wildcat chuckled grabbing onto Jonathan's chin caressing his cheek softly. " I would explain but we have to get ready for the special occasion and I also have an enrage Honey Chocolate eyed male burning an hole at my ass for touching whats his. " mumbled Wildcat in Jonathan's ear as he keep his mischievous eyes on the jealous ones. " We don't have time for that shit Wildcat unless you don't wanna see Mini again, " huffed Vanoss crossing his arms over his chest. Wildcat grinned at his angry friend. " Aw~ Come on Vanoss, a little teasing doesn't hurt anyone right Jonathan? " purred Wildcat licking Jonathan's neck making the other boy shiver from the unexpected lick. Vanoss grabbed a hold of the arms of the rocking chair growling loudly with bright blazing eyes. Craig could only look in shock and jealousy as the two killers have an showdown over Jonathan. " Don't be mad Vanoss, you know the only one for me is Craig. " cooed Wildcat still staring at Vanoss as he went to Craig's side untying the boy from his ropes keeping an tight grip of his wrist as he whisked the boy to the cart beside the door.

" If I was the one for you, then why the hell did you lick Jonathan? " asked Craig trying not to put jealousy in his voice. Wildcat looked at Craig with an smile. " Were you jealous babe? " whispered Wildcat kissing the top of Craig's head. Craig looked away curing Wildcat under his breath while Wildcat just chuckled. Wildcat cuffed Craig's wrist with cuffs tugging on them lightly so they don't pinch his skin. " Well were off! See ya on the flip side, " chuckled Wildcat pushing Craig out the room leaving Jonathan and Vanoss alone. " That was.....weird, " mumbled Jonathan leaning his head to his cheek trying to get the saliva off his neck. He manage to get some off but an clothed object took its place. " Let me get it so you don't strain yourself, " cooed Vanoss wiping Jonathan's neck as the latter boy looked away with an blush from Vanoss being so close. " T-Thank You, " stuttered Jonathan glancing back at Vanoss. Vanoss got an glimpse of Jonathan's eye grinning widely as he got closer to his neck. " No problem Johnny, " purred Vanoss nipping Jonathan's neck. Jonathan closed his eyes whimpering from the love bite Vanoss left on his neck. " How about we continue this in my room? " suggested Vanoss untying Jonathan from the chair kissing the spot he bit. Jonathan could only blush from the affection Vanoss was showing him. Getting Jonathan untied and up on his feet Vanoss gently gripped his hands walking him over to the other cart beside the door. " Just gonna put these on for safety measures. " said Vanoss cuffing Jonathan's wrist. " Do I seriously need cuffs? " asked Jonathan looking at Vanoss. " I can't have you running off now could I, " answered Vanoss picking up an surprise Jonathan bridal style. " Besides why would you run off when we are about to have a little fun? " purred Vanoss darkly walking out the room with an flustered Jonathan in his arms. Making their way Vanoss's room he put Jonathan down turning the boy arm to take off the cuffs and to open the door beckoning Jonathan to come in.

Vanoss's Room

Jonathan looked at Vanoss suspiciously as the Asian locked the door and rolled the cart beside the door. He was on edge as he had a mischievous grin on his face, feeling uncomfortable as eyes scanned his body. With determination in his eyes and a smug grin the murderer advanced forward, but each step he took forward Jonathan took a step back.

Unfortunately, he reached the wall stopping his path, his back thumped against the wall. The other still approached closer and closer, slowly torturing Jon with suspense. "Vanoss I swear to god." He warned but the latter took no acknowledgement of his words.

Suddenly then Vanoss rushed forward trapping the cautious male with his arms. Jon growled as he tried to push him off, "Vanoss stop this!" He harshly whispered even though no one was near to hear them. The Asian only ignored him again, taking his struggles as if they were nothing. Soon enough, Jon gave up and they stared at each other for a few minutes in silence.

Vanoss broke the silence, "I'm just curious." He explained in an innocent voice. Then he buried his face in Jon's neck, the trapped male gasped harshly as he felt something wet on his skin. "N-no Vanoss! S-sto ahhhh~" Jonathan tried to counter the Asian's quick movements, but it was becoming too much for him to handle already. Everything was going wrong, he was losing control.

"Va-Vanoss ," Jonathan tried to say but a sharp pain on his neck was enough to make him yelp. Vanoss then continued to lick wear he had bitten. "I don't- want to- hurt you~" The trapped male managed to get out in between pants. He was trying to calm himself down, he didn't want to hurt Vanoss. No matter how much he deserved it.

"I won't get hurt." He whispered seductively into my ear and my control faltered. Jonathan could feel himself grinning, giving into him. "You don't know what you're messing with." Jonathan chuckled as he managed to talk. His voice eerily lower in tone.

Jonathan groaned frustratingly as he began to give in. His lust filled persona was going to take over, and he wouldn't be able to stop. His legs began to fail him as Vanoss licked a wet trail up his jaw.

Jonathan whimpered and arched his back against the wall behind him. Vanoss's shallow breaths reached his lips, making them tingle. Jonathan was about to protest, but before he could say anything the Asian's lips reached his.

Jonathan's efforts to hold back weren't enough as he slowly began to shrink. He was no longer in control, his mouth curved unwillingly into a smile. The kiss felt like a warm pillow against his lips, Vanoss's pair was so soft and careful. It almost felt dissatisfying, but Jonathan didn't want this. He needed it.

His thoughts were now becoming cloudy with lust. One of Vanoss's hands was taken off the wall and slid up his shirt painfully slow. "V-vanoss f-fuck stop-" Jonathan let out in a small voice. He still couldn't believe he could hold off this long.

'Can't contain me forever bitch.'

Then suddenly Vanoss nipped at his bottom lip and abused one of his nipples with his fingers. Jonathan whispered a quiet, "Fuck~" in response against the latter's lips. This whisper was just enough for Vanoss to probe Jon's mouth with his tongue. As Vanoss guided his tongue in his mouth, Jon's eyes are forced closed and everything felt 10 times better.

'Come on, just relax and enjoy~'

The voice was heard at an alarming volume, he knew he was screwed if Vanoss kept this up. Once Delirious takes over he won't hold back. Barely pulling back from his lips, "Delirious~" Evan says his lovers name, making his control falter.

"Vaaannossss~" Delirious moaned, it was at that time that Jonathan realized he lost it. He started to panic, but none was shown on his facial features. With Vanoss not knowing, this was a dangerous game.

Once Vanoss finally pulled away he immediately got to work by pulling the others shirt off. They stripped each other until the only article of clothing was their boxers. It was until then did Delirious took action. With Evan's hands off the wall he swiftly grabbed one of his shoulders and flipped them over. Now Delirious was trapping Vanoss.

Vanoss smirked staring into those Dark Blue eyes he missed dearly. " Welcome back Love~ " cooed Vanoss moving his head side giving Delirious access to his neck. " It's good to be back. " hummed Delirious attacking his lovers neck. " Your favorite play thing is over there. " groaned Vanoss pointing over Delirious's shoulders. Delirious turned around spotting his favorite toy. " You know me so well~ " cooed Delirious giving Vanoss a hasty chaste kiss walking over to the cart picking up the machete with a wicked grin. 

Wildcat's Room

When they made it to their destination Wildcat took the cuffs off letting Craig rub his wrist. " Did you seriously have to put the handcuffs on? You could have asked me nicely to follow you, " grumbled Craig shaking his hands to get some of the pain out of his hand. Wildcat smiled walking behind Craig wrapping his arms around his waist.

" I had to cautious just in case you try to run away again, " whispered Wildcat nuzzling his head between Craig's neck and shoulder. Craig stiffen wanting to know what this killer wanted with him. " What are you doing? " asked Craig putting his hands on Wildcat's wrist trying to get out of his hold. " Just relaxing, Don't worry about it. " mumbled Wildcat.

Still struggling to get out of his hold he couldn't help what slipped out of mouth. " The same away you where relaxing on Jonathan? " scowled Craig quietly hoping Wildcat didn't him but unfortunately he did. " Is someone jealous~ " cooed Wildcat holding Craig in a tighter grip. " Jealous!? HA! " shouted Craig turning his head to glance at Wildcat.

Wildcat saw a glimpse of Amber in Craig's Hazel eyes. " So jealous is key, " thought Wildcat chuckling at Craig's angry face. " Are you sure you weren't jealous of Jonathan getting attention from me? " whispered Wildcat turning Craig around to face him. a little more of Amber in his Hazel eyes. " Why would I be jealous of you lathering Jonathan in attention? " asked Craig hysterical closing his eye leaning his head back a little to laugh.

Wildcat smiled smugly watching his future lover laugh. " So you wouldn't mind me biting down on Jonathan's neck hearing those delicious moans? " asked Wildcat sickly. Craig stopped laughing leaning his head forward making the room silent. " What's the matter Craig? You aren't laughing now, " mocked Wildcat with a smug smirk on his face groaning from those almost Amber eyes that's burning into his Midnight ones.

" If you get near Jonathan ever again I won't hesitate to cuff you to a bed and cut your limbs off and shove them so deep in your ass that you will be puking for days! " growled Mini with blazing Amber eyes. Wildcat took a hold of Mini's chain kissing his lips and pulling away from him. " Welcome back baby~ " cooed Wildcat turning Mini back around kissing his neck. " Stop you fuck boy! Aren't you suppose to be sucking on Jonathan instead of me, " scowled Mini fighting out of Wildcat's grip.

The door slammed open without an care in the world. " Aw~ was someone jealous because they didn't get the attention from a certain someone? " cooed an sickly sweet voice. Mini glanced behind Wildcat's shoulders to see Vanoss and his long lost friend.

" Fuck off Delirious! " growled Mini finally breaking away from Wildcat's hold turning around to face Delirious Navy Blue eyes. Delirious turned his head to the side with an wide grin. " It's been to too long don't you agree? " asked Mini walking to Wildcat's closet pulling out an mini chainsaw turning around with sugary sweet smile.

Delirious laughed pulling out his machete from behind his back. " The night is still young, " commented Delirious kissing Vanoss's cheek walking from the trio's view. Mini ran after his friend winking at Wildcat before disappearing from sight.

" Wanna go after them? " asked Wildcat walking to the window watching his lover and friend pushing playfully at each other. " Nah let them have their fun, besides the more blood the more fun we get to have tonight~ " purred Vanoss watching Delirious pull Mini to a dark house with one shade of light peeking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update.
> 
> Only one more chapter left of this amazing book.
> 
> ALSO, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH 1.34K VIEWS AND 79 VOTES! I WOULD LIKE TO APPRECIATE ALL THE FOLLOWERS AND READERS THAT MADE THIS BOOK BIG! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING <3
> 
> Word count: 7092
> 
> As always, hope to see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Lonnah out~


	6. Remember Us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! THIS IS MY GIFT TO YOU LOVELY PEEPS ON THIS LOVE INFESTED DAY <3 :3
> 
> I have had some authors asked me how can they add a picture or video in the notes on anywhere you type. Well I shall give you steps as best as I can :3
> 
> Step 1: When you start typing or clicking your mouse there will be a Media and Video icon on your left side.
> 
> Step 2: If you want to add an Picture or Video you will have to save it which will pop up in your downloads where you keep all your files
> 
> Step 3: Then after you have found the saved item, Post it!
> 
> I hope this helps for the authors that wanted to add anything on here :)
> 
> Well guys, we had a long run on this book. Slow updates, short chapters, long chapters, etc. I just wanna Thank everyone that read this story. You guys are so amazing!
> 
> Unfortunately this is the last chapter of this series. So sad to know that I'm leaving this book behind to let future peeps that join Wattpad read this. So without further ado let's continue with this journey shall we?
> 
> ( A/N): * Talking *
> 
> * Mysterious Person *

Opening the door silently not wanting to wake the other two occupants in the house Mini and Delirious tip toed into the house with Delirious closing the door. " That was fun, " giggled Delirious kicking his shoes off by the door. " Would have been better if we hadn't chased after someone, " grumbled Mini taking his glasses off to rub the lingering blood away. One of the girls from a family of five jumped out an window when she spotted her family massacre in the living room. When she heard the maniac giggle from the two killers, she broke the living room window with her body hurriedly getting back to her feet to find somewhere safe. " At least we got her at last, " signed Delirious wiping the blood off of his machete. " Yeah but was interrupted afterwards! " growled Mini crossing his arms shutting his eyes shut gritting his teeth from Delirious mocking him with his maniacal laughter.

~ Flashback Starts ~

 

" Hurry up! " shouted Delirious straddling girl covering her mouth. " Shut up and hold her down! " Mini scowled revving up his chainsaw. The girl had tears running down her pale cheeks shaking her head. Mini gave the girl a smile raising his mini chainsaw in the air slamming it down into the girl's skull. Blood spattered on them but mostly on Delirious as he held her in place. The girl was kicking her legs and screaming at the top of her voice hoping someone would save her from these two psychopaths. Her body went limp when Mini's chainsaw cut between her eyes making her glossy eyes roll in the back of her head. " Poor child, " cooed Delirious, " I would have let her have an quick death if she hadn't run, " hummed Delirious dipping his index finger in the pool of blood that was between the girl's split head. " Then how come you didn't get the boy that ran for you? " asked Mini taking Delirious's index finger before he could put it in his mouth only to put the sweet, salty, and irony savoring taste in his own mouth. Delirious groaned not getting to taste the treat he deserved for putting up with a struggling child. " The mom looked more juicier than the boy, besides he was already skinny with bones as limbs. One vice grip from me and he would died instantly. "said Delirious taking his index finger out of Mini's mouth wiping the saliva on his shirt. "Nah, I think the boy was very fun to play with than the mom, " purred Mini wrapping his arm around Delirious's waist. 

"I want my hoodie I feel naked without, " mumbled Delirious leaning his head on the other boy's shoulder. " I can't wait to put my Tuxedo jumper on, " grinned Mini leaning onto the other boy. The two walked in silence enjoying each others company and the silent night. " HEY YOU TWO! " shouted an angered voice. The two bloody killers turned around to see a man in a t-shirt with a pair on shorts breathing hard with an flashlight in his hand. " Yeah you! " yelled the man slowly walking to the boys with caution trying to catch his breath. The two glanced at each other with mischief in their eyes deciding they can play some more before they can go home. " Who us? " asked Delirious innocently pointing to himself and Mini. " Yes you! your the only ones out here, " growled the man pointing his flashlight at the two. " What can we do for you sir? " asked Delirious in a polite voice. " Your two are the caused of that poor girls death, " accused the man pointing back a way back into the woods. " Why would you think we did it? " gasped Mini stepping forward with his hand covering his mouth. " Don't act you didn't do it, I saw you two kill that girl!, " scowled the man. Mini and Delirious looked at each other with a smug grin on their faces. " Watcha gonna do? Report us. " asked Mini with a giggling Delirious behind him leaning slightly to the side watching the man sputter over words to say. The man didn't say anything he just stood there looking at the crazy men. " W-well..." the man stuttered not being able to say anything only to stare into those Amber blazed eyes of the man smirking at him. " That's what I thought! " sassed Mini looking at the man in triumph. The man did the only thing he could do if it wasn't too late, run. " You won't get away with this! " he shouted over his shoulder running as quickly as he could back to his house to call the police. 

" I don't think so bitch! " purred Delirious throwing his machete at the running man. With accurate aim the machete sliced through the man's head making him fall limp on the ground with blood spreading out of his dead corpse. " Same accurate aim as always, " commented Mini clapping his hands slowly. Delirious playfully bowed walking to the man's corpse ripping his most prized weapon out of his skull. " I think that is enough excitement for today, " cooed Delirious licking the blood off his machete. Mini groaned from the site walking over to Delirious to wrap his arm around his shoulders. " Your right, Let's go! shouted Mini pulling Delirious along with him back to the house. " We have all night no need to rush, " mumbled Delirious wiping his saliva off on his pants leg. " Wouldn't you rather be in your lovers strong hold or Would you rather stay out and kill until the crack of dawn? " asked Mini looking at Delirious. Delirious looked at the sky where the bright lighted moon stood there with shinning stars. " Home. " said Delirious leaning his head onto Mini.

~ Flashback ends ~

 

Delirious giggled walking behind his fuming friend. " You can't say you didn't have fun, " exclaimed Delirious playfully punching Mini in the arm. " I guess your right, I missed my partner in crime. " sighed Mini happily looking at Delirious. " Well this is where we part, " said Delirious looking at Mini. " Night Johnny, " said Mini ruffling the smaller man's hair. Delirious swatted his hand away. " Night Mini, " said Delirious walking to his and Vanoss's shared room. Mini chuckled at his friend walking to his and Wildcat's room.

~ H2oVanoss's room ~

 

Delirious opened the door quietly peeking his head in the semi dark room. Navy eyes caught an large lump on the bed rising up and down in a slow but steady pace. Giggling with his hands over his mouth to muffle them he made his way into the bathroom on the on the right side of the door. He turned on the light hoping that Vanoss was under the covers. " Did someone have fun tonight~ " purred an soft deep voice. Delirious smiled closing his eyes leaning back into the strong arms of his boyfriend. " It was good for the moment until one of them got away, " hummed Delirious reaching for the rag on the side of the sink to get the bloody off his face. Vanoss kissed the top of Delirious's head looking through the mirror to admire the smaller male. " Since you had your fun tonight, How about I have mine, " suggested Vanoss biting down on Delirious's neck. Delirious moaned setting the bloody rag in the sink. Moving his head to the side to give his lover more access to his creamy delicate skin.

" I'm to tired, " pouted Delirious turning around in Vanoss's arms to face him with a pouty face. Vanoss smiled kissing his nose sweeping the smaller male off his feet bridal style in his arms. " I don't think so baby~ " purred Vanoss nuzzling his head between his shoulders and jaw. Walking out the bathroom Vanoss tossed his lover on the bed straddling the boy by the waist before he could move. " Since your so tired guess I'll have to do all the work tonight, " playfully mocked Vanoss kissing Delirious on the lips. Delirious raised his body off the bed to help get his bloody shirt off. Vanoss trailed soft kisses down Delirious's body playing with the hard pink buds. " Ngh~ " moaned Delirious biting down on his lip to keep from moaning to loud. " Shh baby you got to keep it down, " mumbled Vanoss sucking on one of the nipples with his hand trailing down to his hard erection. Vanoss watched his lover squirm with an blush on his face with lust filled eyes. " Another memory you can remember, " purred Vanoss sliding down his lovers body pulling his pants down enough for his hand to grab on the hard erection and start stroking giving kisses and praises at the moaning male. 

~ Minicat's room ~

 

Mini yawned as he stretched smacking his lips together before slamming open the door to their shared room startling the lump on the bed. " What the fuck Mini!? " yelled Wildcat rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to see his lover clearly. Mini laughed strolling to the bathroom closing the door after him. Wildcat laid on his back groaning from the unexpected noise. " Was there a reason why you did that? " asked Wildcat looking over at the open door with a scowl. Mini came out with an t-shirt with his boxers shaking his head as he made his way to the bed walking over his lover to plop down on his side of the bed. " No reason at all, " replied Mini getting under the covers facing away from Wildcat. Wildcat turned his body to the side wrapping his arms around his lovers waist pulling him back towards him. " Have a good day? " asked Wildcat nuzzling into Mini's curly locks. " It was nice to spill some bloody here and there, " mumbled Mini turning around to nuzzle into Wildcat's chest. 

" Any runaways? " asked Wildcat laying on his back for a more comfortable position. " Only one, " grunted Mini. Wildcat knew that Mini hated chasing after victims that run since it is a waste of energy and bloody time. Wildcat caressed Mini's cheek making the latter look at him. Wildcat connected their lips for a chaste but passionate kiss. Pulling away Mini kissed Wildcat's neck leaning his head on his shoulder. " Delly handled the disturbance though, " sighed Mini closing his eyes welcoming the darkness for sleep. The room was quiet and peaceful until a loud moan from a certain Navy eyed male from the other side of the room. " GO TO SLEEP YOU NYMPHOS! " shouted Mini getting up knocking on the wall to get their attention but failed when he heard another moan. " No sleep tonight, " chuckled Wildcat sitting upright with an dazed smile. " We are getting some sleep even if it's the last thing I do, " said Mini with determination getting his pillow and an blanket big enough for the two from the closet. " Get your pillow we are going downstairs, " grunted Mini leaving the room. Wildcat laughed at his grumpy lover and trailed after him closing the door behind him. 

 

~ Morning ~

 

Delirious opened his eyes closing them when the ray of sunlight shined through their window. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep and crust from his eyes sitting up with an groan. He smacked his lips looking at the male beside him and around the room to see clothes scattered on the floor. " Forgot we had an passionate night, " thought Delirious giggling silently slipping out of bed not wanting to wake the sleeping male. " Since I'm to lazy to take a shower right now I guess a t-shirt n boxers will do, " thought Delirious picking up Vanoss's shirt that was too big on him and a pair of clean boxers on. Since he nothing better to do Delirious decided to pick up their clothes off the floor. " This must be a good morning to wake up and see this beautiful site, " purred an sleepy voice. Delirious looked between his legs since he was bent down to look at his smirking lover. " Morning Dear, " greeted Delirious continuing to pick up the clothes not noticing his lover sneaking up behind him. " You look so delicious in my shirt, makes me wanna eat your cute ass up! " cooed Vanoss wrapping his arm around Delirious pulling him into his naked body. 

Delirious giggled turning in his lovers hold. " It's to early for some nookie, Get dressed I smell breakfast " giggled Delirious kissing Vanoss on the lips getting out of his hold. Vanoss groaned watching his little lover pick their clothes up. " Can I at least get another kiss? " asked Vanoss walking to the door where his lover stood waiting for him to get dressed. " Put on a shirt and you might, " said Delirious pointing to a shirt on the bed for him to put on. " What's wrong with what I have on? " playfully pouted Vanoss snatching the shirt off the bed pulling it over his head. " We don't have time for teasing at breakfast since Wildcat wants everyone ready to go by 11:3o, " replied Delirious kissing Vanoss. Delirious was about to pull away but Vanoss put an hand on his neck pulling him back into the kiss. They broke apart with an string of salvia in their wake panting from the heated kiss. " Breakfast isn't going to eat itself, " smirked Vanoss walking past an dazed Delirious. " Teasing asshole, " mumbled Delirious walking out the room to catch up with Vanoss. 

 

The couple made it downstairs to see two blankets and a large blanket on the floor. " Did Wildcat and Mini camp down here? " asked Vanoss out loud. " We sure did since Delirious couldn't keep his moans down! " scowled Mini peeking out the kitchen to glare at the two. Delirious blushed looking away from the heated glare while Vanoss smirked. " He can't help it if he is a screamer, " chuckled Vanoss getting punched in the arm by Delirious. Mini shook his head disappearing from their site back into the kitchen. " Fuck you, " mumbled Delirious walking ahead of Vanoss. " When, Where, and What time? " asked Vanoss blowing kisses at Delirious who stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Vanoss with an vicious smile. " Downstairs on the blanket that is on the floor and 9:30, " replied Delirious winking at Vanoss. Vanoss checked the time to see it's 9:30. " Well then I guess we better get undressed huh? " mocked Vanoss wrapping his arms around Delirious's form putting his hand under his chin to keep their contact. " NO SEX DOWNSTAIRS! " shouted an voice from the kitchen while another laughed. " Poor Mini, They have to listen to us when we fuck." giggled Delirious pushing Vanoss away from him to get to the kitchen. Vanoss followed after dodging an incoming knife that Mini threw at him. 

" Aww what's wrong Mini? " cooed Vanoss patting Wildcat's shoulders as a greeting standing beside the Curly headed male who was cooking bacon. " Nothing, now go sit down. " sighed Mini getting kiss on top of his head from the male. " Did you two have fun last night? " teased Wildcat looking between Delirious and Vanoss. " So much fun, " said Vanoss looking at Wildcat. " How many times did he cum? " asked Wildcat bluntly looking at Delirious choke on his orange juice. " Seriously Wildcat? " asked Mini coming to the table with four plates. " I was just asking babe, " whined Wildcat pulling Mini in his lap. Mini playfully swatted Wildcat's shoulders getting out of his lap to eat his breakfast. Breakfast was enjoyable for the four. They would talk or laugh about things that happened last night when the two younger killers went out last night. " We have to get our asses up if we are going to the fair today, " grunted Wildcat getting the plates off the table. " How did you know there was a fair today? " asked Delirious walking to the sink running newly fresh water to wash the dishes. " When you two went out we overheard two teens talking about some fair being here today, " replied Vanoss getting up from his chair to push in his and the others. 

Mini went to take a shower before the others since he earned it by cooking for them. " I'm going to go take a shower, " announced Wildcat walking out the kitchen. Vanoss chuckled wiping the tables off with an rag. " Don't have sex on the table we eat there! " yelled Wildcat. " We won't! " shouted Delirious back drying his hands off with an towel waiting for Vanoss to finish clean up duty. Vanoss stretched as he got done wiping the table down. " Let's go get dressed, " said Delirious intertwining his hands with Vanoss pulling the male into their room to find clothes for the day. " You know Del, " started Vanoss putting his clothes on the bed looking at Delirious. " Yes? " asked Delirious turning around to face his lover. " It would be quicker if we shared an shower, " grinned Vanoss with an slight glint of mischief in his eyes. Delirious's spine tingled with pleasure from the look that Vanoss was sending him almost loosing his words he was about to say. " We could but you might end up fucking me against the wall, " said Delirious turning back around to find his clothes.

" Even though that sounds good I wouldn't do it since we are on a time limit and you know how Wildcat gets when we aren't on time, " muttered Vanoss sitting on the bed. It felt like yesterday when the group went to see some movie and while they were standing in line hoping to catch the movie on time. Unfortunately there was an couple arguing about what they wanted to see holding up the line that was forming behind them. It took them 30 minutes to decide on what they wanted to see for the group to walk to the man behind the register. When the group told the man what they wanted to see the man said they would have to catch the next movie. Wildcat was beyond pissed as the couple for taking so long and the man they wouldn't let them see the movie even when they were 2 minutes late. It took security to get Wildcat off the man and coaxing from Mini to talk to Wildcat. " Go run the shower and don't try anything funny, " said Delirious giggled at his boyfriend's childish shenanigans.

The group met downstairs when they were dressed and ready for some fun and a couple of scares. Wildcat wore his usual clothes except without the helmet and was wearing an Pink hat with pig ears on it. Vanoss wore his usual attire too. Delirious wore an Baby Blue hoodie and Black jean pants with Baby Blue converse. Mini wore an Tuxedo shirt with and a pair of Black dress pants with a pair of Yellow flip flops. " Mini where is your Tux? " asked Delirious looking at the Curly headed male. " Wildcat claimed it was to hot for a whole tux so I used the next best thing, " pouted Mini.The trio chuckled at the pouting male walking to the door to leave the house. The group walked down the sidewalk laughing and teasing each other not noticing there where people watching them. 

~ ??? P.O.V ~

 

Watching them laugh with them irked my nerves. I can't stand watching Delirious blush at that asshole's teasing and I'm sure my Sterling Grey eyed buddy can't stand Mini laughing at that asshat's lame jokes. " This week needs to hurry the fuck up! " grumbled Sterling Grey looking into my Emerald eyes for any reply or command. I shook my head. " Wait for the perfect time and place, " I mumbled watching Delirious's back with Emerald eyes as Sterling Grey looked at the back of Mini's. " We shall meet again my Dears, but for now enjoy this time with your boyfriends because it will be your last! " I said laughing with malice with my partner by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Valentine's gift for you lovely people! I hope you enjoyed your gift~
> 
> I'm glad to say this is the last chapter of Murder House :( Although I do have an surprise to ask when the next chapter pops out!
> 
> As Always, I hope to see you Next Time!
> 
> Lonnah out~


	7. Yes or No?

Hello lovely peeps! I know I said last chapter will be it but I had to ask one important question.......

.....................

....................

.....................

.....................

........................

........................

...........................

..................

.....................

....................

.....................

.....................

........................

........................

...........................

..................

.....................

....................

.....................

.....................

........................

........................

...........................

..................

.....................

....................

.....................

.....................

........................

........................

...........................

..................

.....................

....................

.....................

.....................

........................

........................

...........................

..................

.....................

....................

.....................

.....................

........................

........................

...........................

..................

.....................

....................

.....................

.....................

........................

........................

...........................

..................

.....................

....................

.....................

.....................

........................

........................

...........................

..................

.....................

....................

.....................

.....................

........................

........................

...........................

..................

Do you want an Sequel?

If not then it's ok because I already wrote 2 chapters xD

So anyways guys thats all I have to say just be on the look out for Remember the name!

Lonnah out~


End file.
